


Ghost in the Storm

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day between partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I’ve been seeing the Liz, Nikki relationship as sort of the girl version of the Don, Colby relationship. Tried to get that feeling in here.

Ghost in the Storm (#145 Storm)

Nikki could hear her breath; hear her feet slap through the puddles. The suspect was a ghost, vanishing through pouring rain like LA had seldom seen.

It was putting out the hill fires but losing them their suspect.

“Down the alley.” Her radio squawked.

She picked up the pace, lungs burning in the freezing damp. There was light and instant thunder. For a moment she couldn’t see, couldn’t hear but kept running. There was the splash of feet behind her, the soft patter of feet ahead. Nikki spun around a corner and stopped looking down the barrel of a gun.

Raindrops Keep Falling (#163 Strike)

Nikki heard the pat pat pat of the rain striking the cement. Her hand was too far from her gun, the other gun was too close.

Her mind absorbed the small details on autopilot. Scratches along the suspect's face where Don had thrown him against a wall. The way each drop of water was like a little hard stone striking her face. The suspect had a revolver.

 _‘Who carries a six shooter anymore?’_ Nikki thought to herself.

Nikki saw the hammer on the gun begin to pull back, getting ready to strike the bullet.

There was a bang. Nikki jumped.

A Saint for Who? (#85 Candles)

Nikki looked at the candles, all colors of the rainbow, each with their saint and prayer wrapped around the glass.

Nikki watched as Liz picked out two of plain white. Triple rapists don’t get patron saints, neither do FBI agents.

Nikki knew everyone dealt in their own way. Liz left the candles in a church. She didn’t light them.

Nikki took her home. It was still raining. They were still cold and wet. Nikki lit some candles not meant for prayer. She stripped off their wet clothes and in the candlelight she began looking for the damage in them both.

Ignore it while You Can (#161 Damages)

Nikki kissed her way up Liz’s thighs.

“You don’t have to do this.” Liz sighed.

“You saved my life. I owe you.”

Liz shook her head. “That’s Colby’s gig.”

Nikki licked a bruise in the shape of a gun. Worse than falling on your keys. “Would you rather sit in the dark and flog yourself?”

Liz chuckled. “Nah, That’s Don’s gig.”

“Lie back,” Nikki whispered. “Let me make you feel good for a bit.”

Liz smiled. “For a bit?”

“I’m good. I can’t cure everything.”

“But you’re willing to try.”

“You bet.”

Liz lay back and let herself feel good.


End file.
